Beauty From Pain Naruto Character Sketches
by AoSora.Minami
Summary: Just a simple listing and bits of information on my OCs for Beauty From Pain. The pairings are: Kiba x Yuki, Rukia x Kazuki eventual , Amaya x Gaara, and Ikari x Kankurou. They will remain so until I'm convinced otherwise.
1. Disclaimer

**Hello there, everyone!**

I apologize for yet another disclaimer. It's for the images again. I don't own a single one of them. I don't know who originally made them, but they all fit my characters well.

I apologize deeply for using them without permission. A trillion times will I bow! *bows low like a servant* Please forgive me!

I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I would be rich off my poor ass right now.

Also, please note that Anything between [] is after the time skip, when or if we get there, and Kusanagi's Doujutsu are rarely used.

**With love and ten times more the apology,**

**AoSora_Minami**, or Sora or Julez or whatever…

**P.S. **The images are all from photobucket. Here are the links.

Hana Kuni

Part One

Part Two  
.com/albums/v739/moonmew/anime/Shounen/375662_

Tsumamoro Kazuki

Part One  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Part Two  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_wolf/46007_

Chiyoye Ikari

Part One  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Part Two  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_

Mukai Aosora

Part One  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Part Two  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_

Chiyoye Amaya

Part One  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Part Two  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_

Akahana

Part One, remove evil implications  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Part Two, reverse coloring  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Scarf, pocketed and long  
./-Z9Kszi1_6WI/Tt...thick+

Uchiha Rukia

Part One  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Part Two  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_

Hasegawa Senri

Part One  
.com/albums/ff36...  
Part Two  
.com/albums/bb20/...

Kusanagi Yuki

Part One, adding the black marks.  
.com/albums/bb128/nayora_  
Part Two, adding the black marks  
.com/albums/r639...


	2. Hana Kuni

**Name:**  
-Hana Kuni  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 6 inches  
-[6 feet]  
**Weight:**  
-50.3 kg  
-[56 kg]  
**Age:**  
-13  
-[15-16]  
**Gender:**  
-Male  
**Alignment:**  
-Neutral Good  
**Birth Country:**  
-Land of Fire, northern Konohagakure no Sato  
**Village:**  
-Konohagakure no Sato, Land of Fire  
**Special:**  
-Intense focus on Fire Style Jutsu  
-Intense focus on Water Style Jutsu  
**Chakra Type:**  
-Fire  
-Water  
**Chakra Capacity:**  
-Average-ish, Medium-ish  
**Strengths:**  
-His persistence  
-His wish to be the best  
-Fire & Water  
**Weaknesses:**  
-Earth  
-Air  
-His pride  
-His ability to get shot down quickly  
**Primary Weapon:**  
-Black Damascus steel Wakizashi  
**Secondary Items:**  
-Kunai (10)  
-Shuriken (20)  
-Exploding Tags (30)  
-Flash Bombs (5)  
**Non-Weapon Items**:  
-Medium Bottle of Soldier Pills  
-Standard Roll of Gauze (5)  
-Antibacterial Wipes (15)  
-Small Tub of Healing Paste  
**Personality:**  
-Callous  
-Crude  
-Blunt  
-Charismatic  
-Flirtatious  
-Clingy  
-Manipulative  
-Weasily


	3. Tsumamoro Kazuki

**Name:**  
-Tsumamoro Kazuki  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 7 inches  
**Weight:**  
-53.1 kg  
**Age:**  
-17  
-[19-20]  
**Gender:**  
-Male  
**Alignment:**  
-Good  
-[Good]  
**Birth Country:**  
-Land of Fire, south-eastern side of Konohagakure no Sato  
**Village:**  
-Konohagakure no Sato, Land of Fire  
-[Kumogakure no Sato, Land of Lightning]  
**Special:**  
-KazeSonaa ("Wind Sonar")  
**Chakra Type:**  
-Air  
**Chakra Capacity:**  
-Small  
**Strengths:**  
-His patience  
-His kindnes  
**Weaknesses:**  
-Uchiha Rukia  
-Melon Soda candy  
-His eyes (he is blind)  
**Primary Weapon:**  
-None  
**Secondary Items:**  
-None  
**Non-Weapon Items**  
-Small Pouch of Soldier Pills  
-Small Tun of Healin Paste  
-Roll of Gauz (2, for his eyes)  
**Personality:**  
-Patient  
-Strong-willed  
-Easily Embarrassed  
-Stubborn  
-Charismatic  
-Straight-edge


	4. Chiyoye Ikari

**Name:**  
-Chiyoye Ikari  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 5 inches  
**Weight:**  
-45.3 kg  
**Age:**  
-17  
-[19-20]  
**Gender:**  
-Female  
**Alignment:**  
-Neutral Chaotic  
-[Evil Chaotic]  
**Birth Country:**  
-Sunagakure no Sato, Land of Wind  
**Village:**  
-Sunagakure no Sato, Land of Wind  
-[None]  
**Special:**  
-Four Element Manipulation  
-Sharingan  
**Chakra Type:**  
-Fire  
-Water  
-Earth  
-Air  
**Chakra Capacity:**  
-Medium  
**Strengths:**  
-Her determination  
**Weaknesses:**  
-Kankurou  
-Failure  
-Her shoulder (it was shattered by Amaya when Ikari tried to drown her six years ago)  
-Deidara  
**Primary Weapon:**  
-Twin Tanto blades  
**Secondary Items:**  
-Kunai (5)  
-Shuriken (10)  
-Exploding Tags (15)  
**Non-Weapon Items**:  
-Bottle of Soldier Pills  
-Small Tub of Healing Paste  
**Personality:**  
-Bitchy  
-Irate  
-Attractive  
-Compassionate (yeah, like...to Kankurou)  
-Impatient  
-Determined


	5. Mukai Aosora

**Name:**  
-Mukai Aosora  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 8 inches  
**Weight:**  
-47.6 kg  
**Age:**  
-23  
-[25-26]  
**Gender:**  
-Female  
**Alignment:**  
-Chaotic Neutral  
-[Evil Chaoric]  
**Birth Country:**  
-Kumogakure no Sato, Land of Lightning  
**Village:**  
-Konohagakure no Sato, Land of Fire  
-[Otogakure no Sato, Land of Sound]  
**Special:**  
-Medical Jutsu  
-SeishinMe ("Spirit Eye")  
**Chakra Type:**  
-Lightning  
-Water  
**Chakra Capacity:**  
-Average  
**Strengths:**  
-Her cruelty  
-Her madness  
-Her psychological torture  
**Weaknesses:**  
-Needles  
-Being touched  
-Love  
**Primary Weapon:**  
-Wakizashi  
**Secondary Items:**  
-Kunai (5)  
-Shuriken (5)  
-Exploding Tags (10)  
**Non-Weapon Items:**  
-Rolls of Gauz (10)  
-Antibacterial Wipes (20)  
-Small Tub of Healing Paste  
-Small Tube Hydrocortisone  
-Vials of Antidotes (10)  
-Summoning Scroll  
**Personality:**  
-Cruel  
-Calm  
-Twisted  
-Rude  
-Aggravated  
-Repressed  
-Brain-washed  
-Attractive


	6. Chiyoye Amaya

**Name:**  
-Chiyoye Amaya  
**Height:**  
-4 feet and 7 inches  
-[5 feet and 3 inches]  
**Weight:**  
-61 pounds  
-[113 pounds]  
**Age:**  
-11 and a half  
-[14]  
**Gender:**  
-Female  
**Alignment:**  
-Good Chaotic  
-[Good]  
**Birth Country:**  
-Sunagakure no Sato, Land of Wind  
**Village:**  
-Konohagakure no Sato, Land of Fire  
-[Sunagakure no Sato, Land of Wind]  
**Special:**  
-Four Element Manipulation  
-Sharingan  
**Chakra Type:**  
-Fire  
-Water  
-Earth  
-Air  
**Chakra Capacity:**  
-Very Large  
**Strengths:**  
-Her wits  
-Her physical strength  
-Her sense of no-pain  
-Her vast amount of jutsu/techniques  
**Weaknesses:**  
-Her memories  
-Her familial and friendly ties  
**Primary Weapon:**  
-Fists  
-Teeth  
-Feet  
-Kunai, all types (30)  
-Senbon (30)  
-Shuriken, all types (30)  
-Small Tanto  
**Secondary Items:**  
-Exploding Tags (10)  
-Smoke Bombs (5)  
-Flash Grenades (5)  
**Non-Weapon Items:**  
-Roll of Gauz (3)  
-Bottle of Soldier Pills  
-Summoning Scrolls  
**Personality:**  
-Withdrawn  
-Cold-hearted  
-Blunt  
-Seemingly heartless  
-Impatient  
-Quiet  
-Forceful  
-Headstrong


	7. Akahana

**Name**:  
-Akahana  
**Height**:  
-9 inches at the shoulder  
-[4 feet and 2 inches at the shoulder]  
**Weight**:  
-7 pounds  
-[126 pounds]  
**Age**:  
-6 months  
-[3 years]  
**Gender**:  
-Female  
**Alignment**:  
-Good  
-[Good]  
**Birth Country**:  
-Land of Fire, Konohagakure no Sato  
**Village**:  
-Konohagakure no Sato, Land of Fire  
-[Yukigakure no Sato, Land of Snow]  
**Special**:  
-Tracking  
-Search & Destroy  
**Chakra Type**:  
-Beast  
-[Fire, Snow]  
**Chakra Capacity**:  
-Decent  
**Strengths**:  
-Determination  
-Sense of right and wrong  
**Weaknesses**:  
-Kusanagi Yuki (her owner)  
-Hatake Kakashi (her owner's father)  
-Inuzuka Kiba (her owner's lover)  
-Kuromaru (her father)  
-Her back legs  
-The smell of meat  
-Blood  
**Primary Weapon**:  
-Fangs  
-Claws  
**ALL SECONDARY AND NON-WEAPON ITEMS ARE TUCKED INSIDE HER SCARF.**  
**Secondary Items**:  
-Exploding Tags (10)  
-Kunai (10)  
**Non-Weapon Items**:  
-Small Pouch of Soldier Pills  
-Small Bag of Jerkey  
-Small Box of Dango  
-Small Box of Dumplings  
**Personality**:  
-Sweet  
-Crafty  
-Intelligent  
-Playful


	8. Uchiha Rukia

**Name**:  
-Uchiha Rukia  
**Height**:  
-5 feet and 6 inches  
-[5 feet and 9 inches]  
**Weight**:  
-45.9 kg  
-[47.5 kg]  
**Age**:  
-16  
-[18-19]  
**Gender**:  
-Female  
**Alignment**:  
-Good (but not on the right side)  
-[Evil Chaotic (kinda just lost her shit]  
**Birth Country**:  
-Land of Fire, Konohagakure no Sato  
**Village**:  
-None-  
-[Kumogakure no Sato, Land of Lightning]  
**Special**:  
-Sharingan  
-Puppet Manipulation  
-Medical Jutsu  
-Physical Strength  
**Chakra Type**:  
-Fire  
-Lighting  
-Explosives  
-[Crystal, Earth]  
**Chakra Capacity**:  
-Fairly Large  
**Strengths**:  
-Her determination  
-Intelligence  
-Seduction skills  
-Just her skills in general.  
**Weaknesses**:  
-She gets weak in the knees for Akasuna no Sasori.  
-Deidara (he's basically family).  
-Ikari and Amaya (her cousins).  
-Any perverted talk or touching.  
-The dark.  
**ALL WEAPONS AND ITEMS ARE SEALED INSIDE A LARGE SUMMONING SCROLL.**  
**Primary Weapon**:  
-Exploding Tags (200)  
-Senbon Needles (100)  
-Midori (A puppet made from Sand shinobi Kusanagi Midori's body)  
**Secondary Items**:  
-Two-Way Shuriken (50)  
-Four-Way Kunai (50)  
**Non-Weapon Items**:  
-Large Roll of Gauz (10)  
-Antibacterial Wipes (25)  
-Morphine (10)  
-Large Bottle of Pain Relievers  
-Large Bottle of Soldier Pills  
-Medium Tube of Hydrocortisone  
-Scalple  
-Sterilized Stitching Needle  
-Bio/Organic Stitch Sets (300)  
-Antidote Vials (5)  
-Cotton Swabs and Balls (50 of each)  
**Personality**:  
-Sweet  
-Thoughtful  
-Kind  
-Caring  
-Charming  
-Naive  
-Annoying to most  
-A drunk  
-Intelligent but has no common sense  
-Sensitive


	9. Hasegawa Senri

**Name**:  
-Hasegawa Senri  
**Height**:  
-5 feet and 9 inches  
-[6 feet and 2 inches]  
**Weight**:  
-57.2 kg  
-[61.6 kg]  
**Age**:  
-14  
-[17]  
**Gender**:  
-Male  
**Alignment**:  
-Good  
**Birth Country**:  
-Land of Fire, upper-north side of Konohagakure no Sato  
**Village**:  
-Konohagakure no Sato  
-[Yukigakure no Sato, Land of Snow]  
**Special**:  
-Ranged Fighting  
-Hand-to-Hand Combat  
-Mild Medic Skill  
-Weapons  
**Chakra Affinity**:  
-Fire  
-[Water and Fire]  
**Strength**: His confidence, determination, his team, his friends, and the encouragement he receives from Yuki and his sensei.  
**Weaknesses**: His team, the crush he has on his sensei, his hair.

**Primary Weapon**:  
-Senbon Needles (15)  
-Curved Kunai (15)  
-Double-Edged Tanto  
-Double-Edged Kunai (15)  
-Five-Way Shuriken (15)  
-Exploding Tags (60)  
**Non-Weapon Items**:  
-Medium Rolls of Gauz (3)  
-Large Rolls of Gauz (3)  
-Disinfectant Wipes (10)  
-Small Tub of Healing Balm (2)  
-Bottle of Soldier Pills  
**Personality**:  
-Kind  
-Patient  
-Respectful  
-Strong  
-Somewhat slow  
-Typically sad  
-Secretive  
-Always thinks of the team before himself  
-Innocently flirty


	10. Kusanagi Yuki

**Name:**  
-Kusanagi Yuki  
**Bloodlimit:**  
-_KusaMe_  
-_YukiMe_  
-_Amaterasu no Katsuryoku_  
**Height:**  
-5 feet and 3 inches  
-[5 feet and 7 inches]  
**Weight:**  
-43.4 kg  
-[47.2 kg]  
**Age:**  
-13  
-[16]  
**Gender:**  
-Female  
**Alignment:**  
-Good Dynamic  
-[Good Static]  
**Chakra Affinity:**  
-Wind  
-Earth  
-Water  
-[Lighting, Snow]  
**Birth Country:**  
-Land of Wind; Sunagakure no Sato  
**Village:**  
-Konohagakure no Sato, Land of Fire  
-[Yukigakure no Sato, Land of Snow]  
**Special:**  
-_KusaMe ("Grass Eye", it's just because of the color)_: This covers her green eye, the right one. This eye acts a lot like a Mangekyou Sharingan in that it can copy your movements to a T and force you into a torturing genjutsu. However, the genjutsu adapts to the worst fears of the enemy and completely depletes chakra.  
-MizuMe ("Water Eye",it's just because of the color): This one, the left eye, can manipulate chakra but it only forms the chakra into needles. However, this is only the advanced form of the doujutsu. When in the more infantile stage, it resembles the Byakugan in that it can sense chakra, but it can also sense blood flow and all other pressure points on the body.  
-_Amaterasu no Katsuryoku ("Vigor of Amaterasu")_: A last resort of the Kusanagi Clan. As told by Kusanagi Yasuo (Yuki's brother): "The seal was created by the eldest member of the clan - the founder, actually, Kusanagi Fumi - with the knowledge that one day, through betrayal and pursuit, death and sadness, if or when the clan had been mostly wiped out, the remaining members of the clan would battle it out and one of them would die. So... With that in mind, she went to work on creating a technique that would ensure the clan's pure bloodline. Eventually, she concocted Vigor of Amaterasu, which was only meant to...'infect' the people most trusted by the remaining member of the clan with the Kusanagi bloodline. However, this seal evolved. Black markings, ones only seen on Amaterasu, would brand the body. The marks...the marks are permanent. Also, if the last member of the clan found a mate, their child would adopt the Kekke Genkai of the clan and any abilities or Kekke Genkai of the other parent, ensuring that every generation would be greater than the last."  
**Primary Weapons**:  
-Tanto (white sheath with a simple purple designs)  
-Double-edged Kunai (10)  
-Purple-painted Senbon Needles (10)  
-Exploding Tags (30)  
-Shuriken (10)  
**Secondary Items:**  
-Smoke Bombs (5)  
-Summoning Scrolls (2)  
**Non-Weapon Items**:  
-Bottle of Soldier Pills  
-Small Roll of Gauz Wrap (2)  
-Pocket-sized Bingo Book  
**Personality**:  
-Mildly bitchy  
-Headstrong  
-Frustrated  
-Callow  
-Mature in her own way  
-Kind to few and children  
-Sweet and innocent at times (only with Kakashi, Tsume, Kiba, and Hana)  
-Loving to very few (Kakashi, Tsume, and Kiba)


End file.
